On the Edge: Jamie's Story
by 666VampireVixen666
Summary: Ok I'm not very good at summaries so heres a short run down this is about a girl named Jamie who goes through a lot of issues and its also based on my interpretation of Tokio Hotel's On the Edge. Its an awesome song that inspired me to write this song fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own _On The Edge_ by Tokio Hotel. I do on the other hand own the characters in this song fic.**

On The Edge: Jamie's Story 

Ch.1

Its a dark night in the city of Anniston. There is a girl around the age of 17 walking the street. She has long jet black hair and hazel eyes. She is about 5'9" and wearing teal and black tripps with pyramid studs, a black tee with Bill Kaulitz of Tokio Hotel on it, and teal blue arm warmers. She had gotten so used to walking in silence she jumped when her cell rang.

"Hello."

"Jamie where the hell are you its almost dawn. Your family is worried sick cause you didn't show for your party."

"Bri. its OK I'm fine. I needed to get some air and lost track of time. I'm pretty sure they didn't notice I was gone until after they sang and nobody blew out the candles. Do you think maybe I could come stay with you? I really don't feel like going home."

"Yea sure what's wrong why don't you want to go home?"

"Oh they'll find a stupid reason to ground me. Probably because I didn't show and embarrassed them in front of their friends"

"Oh well thats BS yea come over I'll see you when you get here."

"OK bye."

"Bye"

Its getting light outside

She is still there

But no one cares

They Sang her happy birthday

Yesterday

With out her.

She walked the streets until she made it to Bri's house just as the sun came up. They ate breakfast and went to bed because they were both extremely tired. Breezy aka Bri. is Jamie's best friend they've been pretty much inseparable for the last 2 ½ years. Bri. at the moment has short hot pink (Jeffree Star hot pink) hair and snakebites. She also has the deepest blue eyes you've ever seen.

Later that night they awoke and got ready for a night of club hopping and possible local celebrity spotting. The first place they went was a dud. The second though was very promising. They went straight to the dance floor showing off their moves. After they went and sat at the bar to cool down with a couple bottles of water. Some 30 minutes later a hott and I mean smoking hott emo/scene guy walked up to Jamie. His name was Aiden. Aiden was wearing some black skinny jeans with black vans. His eyes were a golden brown (like the Cullen family's eyes) and his hair was black with a red chunk over his right eye. He asked her to dance and of course she said yes. While they were dancing he looked into her eyes and saw how sad she was.

"Jamie, why are you so sad?"

"Oh I'm not sad. What gave you that idea?" she said with excitement in her voice.

"Ummm... honestly you have sadness in your eyes and I was just hoping that maybe you would tell me what was wrong."

"Oh nothings wrong. Its just I'm one year older and I'm still single it sucks." Meanwhile not completely believing her story Aiden slips a note with a blade taped to the inside into her back pocket.

"Well how about you give me your number,"he said, "and I'll give you mine and we can get together sometime and go on a date."

"Sounds like a good idea mines 365-0714. What's yours."

"365-6751. Ummm I'm sorry to cut this short but I have to get home. I'll be calling though soon I promise. Later Jamie"

"Bye Aiden"

She went to go find Bri. after she found her she told her about Aiden. Bri. was very supportive and told her to go for it. Jamie then proceeded to tell Bri. that she was going home and she'd talk to her later.

After she arrived home she walked up to her room and started to get ready for bed when she found a note inside her pocket with a blade taped to it. The note read:

_Do you want to see yourself _

_Flyin through the night_

_This gift is what you need_

_You're gonna be alright_

_Eyes close_

_And fall_

please only use it when you need it and be careful.

love,

Aiden.

Jamie took the blade, the bottle of alcohol in her bathroom and a cup over to her night stand. She filled the cup half full with alcohol and placed the blade inside to disinfect it. Then she hid the cup inside the drawer on the nightstand and took the alcohol back to the bathroom. Right before she went to bed she put the letter beside the cup. She really had no idea why she was keeping the object she just felt she had to. Not to long after she was finished hiding everything she fell into the black abyss of a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own _On The Edge_ by Tokio Hotel. I do on the other hand own the characters in this song fic.**

Ch.2

The sun peeped through the window and into Jamie's eyes. She pulled the covers over her head and thought Sunlight noooooo go away. Soon after the sunlight incident she awoke to the sound of her cell ringing. It was Aiden. She sleepily answered.

"Hello" said a groggy Jamie.

"Hey good morning did I wake you?" He said cheerily.

"Ummm actually you did but, its OK I needed to get up anyway."

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall and watch a movie with me today?"

"Yea I'd love that. Ummm what time and which movie?"

"Uh Kung Foo Panda and uhhhhh how about the 11:30 show."

"Ok," she looked at the clock and it read 9:30,"That will give me an hour to get ready and then we can eat breakfast at IHOP.!"

"OK I'll pick you up in an hour."

"OK I'll see you then."

"bye Jamie"

"bye Aiden"

Jamie got up from her bed and stumbled to her en suite to take a bath. She rinsed off the soap bubbles and wrapped her hair in a towel then wrapped her body whilst walking to her closet. She picked out some red and black tripps with chains, a black LP tee, and her combat boots. After she dressed she went over to her vanity and parted her hair so it would flow over her left eye. Then she put heavy black liner on her bottom eyelid and applied mascara to her lashes. Later she scrunched her hair with gel, mousse, and hairspray. She looked in the mirror and thought man I look sexy as hell. I would so date me. She then looked at the clock it was 5 minutes until Aiden would be there to pick her up. She decided to call Bri.

"Hello" said a very groggy Bri.

"Hey good morning sleepyhead how was the rest of your night?"

"It was good. After you left I met this sexy Puerto Rican and we danced for a while. Then later exchanged numbers sorta like you and Aiden."

"Thats great. Whats his name?"

"Its Landon. Go figure his name could almost be mistaken for London."

"Your right it could," Jamie heard a knock on the door,"Hey bri. hold on a sec. OK"

"OK"

She answered the door and almost lost her breath at the sight of a drop dead gorgeous Aiden. He was wearing black tripps with chains and the exact same LP tee in guy form.

"Hey sexy." she said.

"Hello gorgeous" he replied

"Come on in. Let me wrap up my convo. with Bri. and we can go."

"OK"

Jamie grabbed her cell "Hey Bri"

"yea"

"Aiden's here we got a date today ummm I'll call you later tho. promise and I'll try to fill you in as best I can."

"Ok later"

"Bye Bri." She and Aiden said in unison and she closed her phone.

"You ready to go eat pancakes?" she asked.

"Yea."

"OK then lets go" she said throwing her keys in her pocket and locking the door behind them.

Aiden walked over to the passenger side of his car and opened the door for Jamie. He even held her hand as she got in. He then closed the door after she was situated. He raced over to his side of the car, got in, buckled his seat belt, cranked the car, turned on some AFI, and backed out of the drive. Their convo. on the way to IHOP consisted of music: what they liked, what they loved, and what they absolutely loathed. When they got there Jamie ordered blueberry pancakes with a side of strawberries and pulp free girly boy OJ(inside joke). Aiden ordered strawberry pancakes with a side of bananaslol and pulp free girly boy.

After eating Aiden paid the tab. They soon realized that they had ten minutes to get to the mall and get their tickets for the movie. Aiden sped down the road blasting Slipknot all the way to the mall. They got there a good minute before the show. They grabbed some popcorn and drinks and ran to the theater. Made it just in time for the beginning. They sat a the very top in the middle with feet propped on the seats in front of them throwing popcorn on the audience members and watching the movie at the same time. When the popcorn was gone Aiden slipped his arm around Jamie's shoulder. They sat that way for the rest of the hour.

On the way back to Jamie's house they mimicked their favorite scenes. When they arrived at her house Aiden got the door for her and walked her to the doorstep.

"So I guess I'll talk to you later." she said.

"Yea I guess so." He replied inching closer.

"That'll be great. I'll talk to you then." came her answer.

Just before she touched the door knob he pulled her into a deep passionate goodbye kiss.

"good bye Jamie."

"b-bye A-Aiden" she stuttered.

She watched as he drove away. She walked into the house and went to her room. Immediately she called Bri. and got her voice mail.

"This is Breezy leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible." Beep

"Omg Bri. I just had the best date ever. I guess your talking to Landon. I'll fill you in later. Girl I think I'm falling for him... like seriously. well I love you chica byes."

Jamie went to journal and soon after fell asleep yet again because school started the next morning and Aiden was going to pick her up on his way. So she was getting her beauty rest.

**OK well some of the best stories I have read are by a girl whom titles herself as barbies-reject go check her out thanks. /user/barbies-reject/stuff/**

**Btw umm it will be a week when I update thanx reveiw please**


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own _On The Edge_ by Tokio Hotel. I do on the other hand own the characters in this song fic.**

**Ch. 3**

**A few weeks have passed since Jamie's first date with Aiden. Everything is going good for them. They go on dates every weekend and she always has something to tell Breezy about. On the other hand things hadn't been going as well for Breezy. Her and Landon were getting close but something still didn't feel right. She told Jamie about it but she really didn't need to because Jamie could see it and it just didn't feel right. Well back to Jamie. Things were going okay and turned out they, Jamie and Aiden that is, had almost every class together. Jamie wouldn't admit it to anyone but Breezy that she felt like she was falling in love more deeply every day. She felt like she couldn't live another day without him. She needed him to keep a smile on her face. Breezy believed her because she seen her reaction and felt the warmth radiating from Jamie whenever Aiden was around. **

**One evening Aiden and Jamie were hanging out at the local HOT TOPIC. They were shopping for some cool band tees and new belts when Jamie noticed some shiny handcuffs. She was automatically drawn to them. She pulled them from the rack and planned to buy them. When they checked out the cashier looked at them warily. Aiden noticed the look and then questioned Jamie.**

**"Sooooo babe what are you planning to do with those?"**

**"Nothing. I plan on wearing them on my belt loops. Why... What were you thinking about?"**

**"Oh nothing..."**

**"You were thinking... no no no I promised I would try and wail until marriage."**

**"OK" he said half disappointed.**

**They went home in half silence since the only noise was the screamo coming out of the speakers. After arriving home she called Bri. first thing. She was crying, Bri's first reaction was :**

**"Omg Jamie what's wrong?"**

**"Aiden may break up with me" she said between sobs.**

**"What why?"**

**"I think its because I don't know if I'm ready to have sex with him" she stated still heaving.**

**"What no honey he's not going to break up with you. If he cares about you he won't mind about the sex."**

**"Really...? What makes you say that?"**

**"Because I've seen the way he acts around you he's as crazy about you as you are about him."**

**"You can see that? You really think he won't break up with me?"**

**"I'm sure and yes I can see that."**

**"Thanks Bri. I really needed to hear that."**

**"Your welcome."**

**... TO BE CONTINUED ...**


End file.
